


Maybe it wasn’t such a good idea

by ChocolateAndRedbull



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, Domestic Avengers, Drunk Peter, Drunk Peter Parker, F/M, Gen, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Natasha Romanov, Sick Character, Sick Peter, Sick Peter Parker, Sickfic, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, emeto, not graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24322093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolateAndRedbull/pseuds/ChocolateAndRedbull
Summary: Tony decides the best time for Peter’s first drink is an Avengers partyYeah, like that won’t be a disaster
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 5
Kudos: 140





	Maybe it wasn’t such a good idea

Tony Stark cracked open a bottle of beer. “Here you go, kid, just don’t tell your aunt.”

Peter’s eyes widened in surprise. “R-Really? Are you sure?”

“Seriously, Tony? He’s just a kid,” Natasha said with a raised eyebrow.

“What?” he said indignantly, “He’s being supervised by the Avengers, arguably the most responsible group of people on the planet.”

Natasha still didn’t look happy. 

“Nat, seriously, I won’t let it get out of hand.”

Natasha sighed. “Whatever, but you’re the one who’s gotta look after him when he gets sloppy.”

Tony winked at Peter, who looked down at the bottle in surprise. “You ever have a drink before, kid?”

“Um, uh, no, Mr Stark. I mean some of the kids at school do it but we -I’ve never, uh...”

Tony patted his back reassuringly. “Relax. It’s good that you get to try it out here, in a controlled environment, rather than in some alley somewhere.”

Peter nodded, looking down at his bottle again before closing his eyes and taking a swig. He coughed and spluttered as Tony laughed. “We don’t drink it for the taste, kid.”

———————————

As the night continued, Peter didn’t say much, afraid to say something stupid in front of his heroes. As the Avengers drank more and more they seemed to forget about keeping an eye on the kid, or rather how many drinks he was being handed. It was around 3:30am when Tony began to sober up and his gaze slowly made his way to the kid, who was sat on the couch with Clint and Natasha either side of him, the glass of scotch that Clint wanted him to try held half drank in his hand. Tony couldn’t help but notice how Peter’s eyes were struggling to focus and he cursed himself. 

Peter absentmindedly lifted the tumbler towards his mouth and blinked confusedly as the glass was taken from his hand before he got a sip. “I think that’s enough for you, kid. Think we’ll head up to bed, huh?”

Peter blinked again before humming slightly and grabbing onto the outstretched hand Tony offered. 

Tony smirked fondly. “Say goodnight, everyone!” he exclaimed.

There were varied calls of “Goodnight, Pete!” followed by cheers as he stumbled up from his seat. Peter mumbled something resembling a ‘goodbye’ as Tony wrapped his arm around the kid’s shoulders. 

Once out of the room, Tony patted the teen’s back. “Why don’t you head up to your room and I’ll be up in a minute,” Tony offered. 

Peter nodded as he focused all of his attention on walking towards the elevator that led to his room.

——————————

When Tony knocked on the bedroom door and received no reply, he cracked the door open and saw the teenager face down on his bed, fully clothed, obviously having had a struggle with untucking the bedcovers.

“Hey, Pete,” he called as he crossed the bedroom, grabbing the trash can from beside his desk. “C’mon kid, sit up, at least take off the jacket,” he chuckled.

Peter groaned softly as Tony placed a hand on his arm and helped him sit up. 

Tony couldn’t help but smirk at Peter’s drunk, pale face as he clumsily shrugged off his jacket.  
Peter instinctively moved to undo his tie and shirt but gave up quickly, allowing Tony to take over as he pulled his dress shoes off and fired them across the room.

Peter gave another groan as he sat on the bed. Tony smiled pityingly as he could almost feel Peter’s struggle with the amount of alcohol he’d consumed.

“I’m sorry, kid, I didn’t mean for you to have more than two drinks, I should’ve kept a better eye on you,” he said, beginning to feel guilty about the condition he’s put Peter in.

Peter’s face contorted into a grimace and Tony grabbed the trash can from the floor and held it out to the boy, who ignored it as he paled slightly. “Come on, kid,” he urged quietly, “try to relax, you’ll be okay.” Peter grabbed the trash can and held it close before his breath hitched and he released a sickly belch. He swallowed harshly before belching again, this time spilling the contents of his stomach into the metal bin.

“There we go, kiddo, that’s it, get it all up,” Tony soothed, rubbing the teen’s back as he retched. Peter pulled back and took some short breaths before standing up, placing the trash can on the floor and rushing into the bathroom. 

When Tony followed him he found him sitting on the floor of the bathroom, a leg either side of the bowl and his arms wrapped around his head. Peter coughed wetly into the toilet, suppressing a gag as his stomach twisted. 

Tony sat down on the edge of the large bathtub. “Don’t fight it, kid, you’ll thank yourself later.”

Peter spat heavily into the toilet as his head swam. “Is it always like this?” he mumbled.

“When you drink as much as you did? Definitely,” Tony laughed.

Peter grunted quietly as his stomach cramped and Tony couldn’t help but notice how the kid’s eyes were still struggling to focus.

“C’mon, I think it’s time to get some sleep.”

Peter mumbled something unintelligible before clumsily standing up and didn’t even acknowledge Tony’s presence as he pulled himself from his boxers and started urinating. Tony’s eyes widened and he quickly looked away in surprise at his normally nervous little intern. When he’d finished Tony clapped him on the shoulder. “It’s definitely time for bed, buddy.”

Peter blinked lazily, not quite registering what the man had said. Tony chuckled quietly before grabbing the kid’s arm and hauling him forwards, making sure to give him a moment to regain his balance before leading him to the bed.

Peter hiccuped drunkenly as he lay down and before Tony knew it he was curled up against the pillow, snoring lightly.

Tony pulled the duvet over him and emptied the trash can in the bathroom before leaving it beside the bed once more. He silently left the room, asking Friday to turn out the lights once outside.

————————————

The next morning found everyone except Peter in the kitchen, the team still recovering from last night’s events. 

“How’s the kid, Tony?” Clint asked over a cup of coffee. 

Tony looked up from his mug, “Well, we got him to throw up last night, at least, that should make today easier on him, I’ll go wake him up soon, he’ll feel better once he’s up and moving.”

“We’re gonna put on a movie, if anyone wants to come down?” Steve said from the doorway. “Sam thinks it’s finally time I see ‘Star Wars’”. 

“Oh, the kid will definitely want to see that,” Tony mused. “I’ll go get him.”

—————————

“Friday? Is Pete awake?” Tony asked, standing outside the kid’s door.

“Sound asleep, boss,” the AI responded.

“This isn’t gonna be pretty,” Tony mumbled before knocking on the door. “Pete? C’mon, buddy it’s time to get up.”

Tony’s call was met by a low grunt and he tried not to laugh at the still figure in the bed. “C’mon, there’s a bacon sandwich waiting in the kitchen for you.”

Peter hiccuped harshly at the mention of food. “Don’t...” he mumbled.

“Friday, lights at 50%…” Tony said quietly. Peter groaned again at the offending light. 

Tony crossed the room and pulled the comforter back. “Let’s go, kid, it’s Cap’s first time to watch Star Wars, and I know a certain little dork who’d love to be there for it.”

Peter curled in on himself even more as Tony sat on the bed beside him. 

“Look, I get it, believe me I do, but you’re gonna feel so much better once you get up and get something to eat.” 

Tony winced at the sickly belch that sounded from the kid. “Alright, maybe just some juice.”

——

The majority of the team was strewn about the large home movie theater that Tony had within the tower, everyone trying not to look as the teen shuffled in wrapped in a large hoodie and his pajama pants and headed straight for the back row, Tony following behind him.

Peter flopped down onto the sofa and immediately curled onto his side as Tony placed a bottle of Gatorade on the floor beside him.

Tony reached over the back of the sofa in front of him and grabbed the large throw that Clint was currently cuddling. Clint’s head shot up to complain but his face immediately softened as Tony tucked the blanket around the small form of the queasy teenager, who had since buried his face into the seat of the sofa.

——

Bruce was the first to lose his battle to the hangover, he had left quietly and calmly, but didn’t return for a half hour and with a distinct smell of mouthwash and toothpaste on his breath.

Clint was a bit less subtle, mumbling a quick “shit” as he held a hand over his mouth as he ran for the door. Steve stood up queasily and followed him as close as he dared, fearing the worst.

Everyone else seemed to be able to hold down their breakfasts, that was until Tony watched as a certain teen woke himself up with a queasy belch and quickly pushed off the blanket that had been draped over him and made a dash for the door. Tony waited a moment before he followed, deciding that space was the best thing for him right now.

When he found him, the kid was bracing himself over the toilet, sweaty and his face screwed up against the pain in his head. 

“I’m never drinking again,” the kid stated. “How do I make it stop?”

Tony laughed. “If I had a dollar for every time I said that...” Tony patted the teenagers back. “Let’s get some Advil into you and you can shower and take a nap.” Tony caught the kid grimacing through another stomach cramp. “But first, I’ll leave you to take that hangover dump you’re trying to ignore, trust me you’ll feel a whole lot better.”

“Mr Stark!” The kid whined, his face going red.

“Hey! You wanted to know how to feel better, it really helps!”

____________________

Peter sat at the table and sighed when a huge bacon sandwich was landed in front of him. “Mr Stark, I-I don’t know about this...”

“Trust me kid, you’ll thank me,” Tony insisted.

Peter took a tentative bite, chewed slowly and continued like that until the sandwich was gone, downing the rest of his bottle of Gatorade once he was done.

“Feeling better?” Tony asked with a smirk.

Peter stifled an overstuffed belch. “I definitely feel less sick anyways,” he said with a stretch. Tony nodded. “We can head back down to the screening room now, the others kept the movie waiting for you.”

Peter smiled as he rubbed a hand over his face. “Thanks, Mr. Stark,” he mumbled. 

“Don’t thank me, kid, if it wasn’t for me you wouldn’t be in this mess,” Tony said, trying to ignore the stab of shame in his chest. 

“Don’t worry, Mr Stark, what other kid could say that they got drunk at an Avengers party!”

Tony laughed. The kid really needed to sort out his priorities.


End file.
